This research training grant is designed to train psychiatrists and psychologists for careers in psychopharmacology and outcomes research. The research facilities and faculty of the Department of Psychiatry at the Mount Sinai School of Medicine and its major research affiliate will serve as the site and resources for this training program. The program consists of three primary components: (1) mentored research, (2) didactic curriculum, and (3) basic science and clinical research selectives. As part of the mentored research component, each trainee will work with a preceptor who is an established researcher with a track record of scientific productivity and funding. The fellow joins the preceptor's research group and takes part in ongoing research projects in addition to developing and completing a research project of his or her own. Mentored research will also involve working with a statistics tutor. The preceptorship and statistics training offers an intensive and immediate emphasis on learning the skills of data analysis and the oral and written presentation of research results, as well as how to develop and execute research protocols. The second major component is the didactic curriculum, which includes introductory and advanced courses in statistics, courses in research design, seminars on ethics in research and seminars on modern research techniques. The third component is the basic science and clinical research selectives. In the basic science selectives, trainees will learn the principles and application of specified laboratory techniques through collaboration with laboratory-based researchers (e.g., neuroimaging, molecular neuropharmacology, neurobehavioral genetics). In the clinical research selectives, trainees will participate in ongoing research protocols to better understand psychopharmacology and outcomes research in such areas as autism, schizophrenia and mood disorders. These selectives will also include training in outcomes assessment and cognitive/neuropsychological assessment. Stipends are requested to support the entry of two fellows per year for the initial two years and then three fellows per year for up to three years of training. [unreadable] [unreadable]